A little bit of faith
by novaprime2
Summary: What happens when a shy introvert meets a nervous wreck with no self esteem? friendship, hatred, or nothing at all? or maybe...just maybe something else quite unusual.
"what?"

"you heard me freak" Faith slowly turned around and glared at the tall yellow inkling. she was waiting for an apology that was never gonna come. "why don't you-" he was cut off from faith's friend Miu punching the boy in the jaw. he stumbled and fell on the floor, "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Faith was a little taken back, "Miu please." she said in almost a whisper. Miu ignored her and grabbed the boy and literally threw him out the door. Faith paid for their coffee and started walking down the street towards the battle tower.

when the loud green inkling finally caught up to her she said (more like yelled) "GEEZE SOME PEOPLE! THAT GUY HAD SOME NERVE MAKING FUN OF YOUR EYE!" Faith was now used to her yelling but wished she didn't, it always created a scene. "yea...but it is weird."

"OH CMON! YOU CAN'T ACTUALLY BE DEFENDING THAT GUY!?"

"i'm not...i'm just saying he wasn't wrong when he called me a freak." Mia stopped Faith and started her usual lecture. "YOU ARE NOT A FREAK! YOU ARE UNIQUE AND SPECIAL IN YOUR OWN WAY! Faith sighed, she didn't have anybody that made her truly feel special. the last time she felt special was when her team won a local championship in her hometown. but because of school and everything else she stopped making contact with her old team.

she met her only other friends callie and marie at the kelp dome one evening. it was closed for maintenance but she snuck in anyways. she wanted to have a quiet walk around but while she was lying down near her favorite tree callie and marie poked her, apparently they were there planning out the next splatfest and let her help plan it out. in the end they exchanged numbers and hang out every now and then.

when they got to the battle tower they walked towards the stockade. on the way there they saw an orange inkling sleeping on one of the chairs. "I wish I could sleep that easily" Faith said mentally. once in the stockade they put on their battle gear, Faith had a hard time finding clothes that fit her small frame. but she managed to find some clothes she liked. she wears her custom gas mask which was VERY costly from spyke, it was dark green instead of black and it's main ability is swim speed up. she replaced her plain white tee with a squid girl tunic. finally she slipped on her crazy arrows and went towards the warp pads. when she got to the pads she remembered she had forgotten her weapon. she ran back and grabbed her E-liter and started to walk back when she heard something move in the locker room. she peeked around the corner and gasped, there was a teal inkling rummaging through someone else's stuff. she quickly said, "s..s...sir," upon hearing her voice he turned around looking as if she just caught him naked. he looked horrified and ran out saying "IT'S ALL A MISUNDERSTANDING." she just stood there stunned for a bit. Mia came back into the room and dragged her back to the pad. for a while they just played some turf wars but at around noon after they won their 3rd match straight Mia walked over to Faith.

"I'M HUNGRY! I'M GONNA HEAD OVER TO THE CAFE, STOP BY IF YOU WANT!"

but Faith wasn't planning on going to the cafe, they just switched over to her favorite map, blackbelly skate park. she entered the map on team cyan, she got up to her favorite vantage point right in the middle. for a while she was fine, picking off anyone who came near. but she was so caught up in her sniping she didn't notice the inkling staring at her from behind. he had planned on splatting her but was amazed, faith's right eye normally is pitch black unlike her other blue eye. the boy happened to notice this before he splatted her and just stood there in amazement. once she finally turned around she saw him about 6 inches from her and squealed, she jumped back and accidentally fell off the top and landed on her back on the floor. the boy blushed realizing he had been staring at her, he wondered if he should check to see if she was ok. sure enough, when he looked over he saw her, sitting down crying and clutching her knee. he panicked and ran over to her. before he could say anything a loud whistle blew signalling the match was over. she looked up at him and tried standing up but when she did she cringed. "i'm really sorry! please let me help you, it's the least i can do." Faith hesitated for a second but let him sling her arm around his shoulder and help her back to the lobby. once he sat her down in a chair he sat next to her but didn't say anything, he was too nervous. he froze like a deer in headlights, he never really talked to girls so he just sat in silence for a while. after a while he turned towards her and sighed, "hi, my name is Matthew I am very sorry that I was staring at you," he was cut off, "please don't apologize." Matt was taken back by this and said, "I should at least do something for you." Faith wouldn't look him in the eyes, "i'm sorry….my friend….she's waiting for me…" she awkwardly got up and limped towards the cafe.

"great, now she probably hates me, why can't I ever just be normal." he mentally scolded himself as he walked towards the tower to claim his reward. but when he got there he saw Faith's E - liter lying in the lost and found bin, he picked it up and ran towards the cafe, "here's how i'll repay her, maybe she won't hate me!" he thought as he cheerfully ran towards the cafe.

 _ **I'M NOT DEAD! I'M SORRY FOR MAKING EVERYONE WAIT BUT IT'S FINALLY HERE. I PROMISE I WON'T HAVE SUCH A DELAY AGAIN!**_


End file.
